accidentally content
by Mika Uriah
Summary: "think of it as a story to tell the grand children, hmmm?" He grimaced quietly it probably wasn't the best thing to probably say on their first date - a companion piece of sorts to "cape crusader sleepover" but you don't have to read it to get this - beware of the rating!


Disclaimer: don't own Magnus or sanctuary and/or Batman/Bruce Wayne – pleased don't sue

A/N: a companion piece of sorts too "cape crusader sleep over" but you don't have to read that one to understand this.

A/N 2: some adult and sexual situations, beware of the rating.

A/N 3: Not beta'd

Ooo

Accidentally content.  
By Mika Uriah

Helen Magnus felt her eyes fluttering closed as his long eyelashes managed to graze across her navel as he kissed his way down her body; he slowly removed the last of her clothing, a white pair of lace panties that she wore under her dress.

Bruce didn't know a lot about fashion; especially women's fashion – but he did know lace is the only fabric that represents both chastity and debauchery, he knew from his years as a bachelor that its intent was to leave an impression, he knew that lace could reveal and imply more about the wearer than any other fabric, he knew that white was supposed to invoke innocent, virginal thoughts; he would admit that seeing Helen Magnus there in nothing but a pair of these lace panties were giving Bruce thoughts that were anything but "pure."

He held a sculpted leg in his hands as he slid the material and his hands down her legs, when he took the material off he tossed him off the edge of the bed where her dress was and kissed and licked up both legs until he was nestled between them again, before she could examine the mass of wiry black hair on his barrel chest and chiseled abdominals, before she could examine the scars that criss-crossed his body "hmmm…I don't feel so guilty skipping out on dessert now" he muttered gently, his gruff voice made Magnus shiver "I definitely rather Helen Magnus on my menu," he chuckled when she rolled her eyes and nudged him.

He grinned and drew designs on the inner parts of her thigh with the tip of his tongue, he would drift closely to her center and then drift away, enjoying her hips moving and urging him on, he could smell her arousal and wanted her as much today as he did when he first met her at 19, but he wanted to take his time with her, he wanted to enjoy this moment.

He gently licked the beautiful crease of her body where leg met her center; he buried his nose against the shortly trimmed dark blond hair and inhaled her scent. He stayed there for almost a full thirty seconds just enjoying the scent of her arousal before he very gently pressed his lips against her, his lips touched her core and the breath of him against her made her even more wet; her breath caught in her throat as she felt his tongue against the inner part of her thigh again "tease!" she managed to moan out as her hips bucked against hers trying to get his tongue and mouth close to where she desperately needed it.

He kissed her opening, then a bit harder, he could feel her blossom underneath his skilled tongue, he ran her tongue up and down her length, flicking his tongue alternating between her clit and her perineum, Bruce could feel her juices starting to flow and he covered her a bit with his mouth to make sure that none of her juices escaped her without his notice and ruined the midnight blue bed sheets they were on; Bruce could feel himself ache and he found himself fucking the sheets not being able to control himself too much-he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself and cum all over the sheets like a high school virgin on his prom night.

Magnus pulled Bruce Wayne up by his short black hair so they were face to face "I need you to fuck me, Bruce. Hard," she ground her hips against his as he kissed her collarbone .

"You sure?"

She nodded and untangled herself from his legs and went to lean over for a condom in her dresser drawer at the same time he rested a hand on her back and started to flip her over, she grabbed a tinfoil wrapper just a half second before she found herself in a different position and misjudged how close Bruce was behind her when she rolled over the sickening wet crunch of her elbow meeting the bridge of his nose almost echoed in her quiet bedroom; she gasped "oh my god! Bruce-"

He cut her off with a hand to her full and painted lips "it's okay, it was an accident and look no blood," he sniffed just to be safe.

She sat up not caring that she was naked "I'm a doctor let me look at it, please?"

She went to go gingerly touched his face but he stopped her with a kiss "I'm fine, it's not like it's my first bruised up nose" he reminded her.

She nodded "I know it's just…"

"You feel bad, I know don't worry," he pulled her naked body into him slowly and let her head rest on his chest the mood to fool around probably gone for both of them "think of it as a story to tell the grand children, hmmm?" He grimaced quietly it probably wasn't the best thing to probably say on their first date but he smiled when she didn't show any signs of a potential emotional freak-out.

They were quiet like that for almost five minutes. For almost five full minutes, both of them were quiet and the world wasn't blowing up around them or there wasn't a major catastrophe that needed to be diverted – They were both content and that was more than either one of them could've said about their lives in a while, until Helen started to chuckle quietly to herself at first "sorry, it's just…"

"Just?" he urged her, cupping her face and raising her chin so blue eyes met blue eyes.

Helen found herself uncomfortable and forced herself to look at his massive expanse of a chest and trace one of his scars with her a deft finger "I never felt this comfortable with anyone in…quite a long time and quite frankly that kind of scares me."

He swallowed "scares me too. In a good way I mean."

"Yeah," she shook her head "come now, I'll take you to the infirmary and patch up your nose," she slipped out of his arms and started to look for some yoga pants or something comfy instead of her dress again.

He rolled his eyes but slipped on his dress pants again, he knew better to argue with a woman such as Helen Magnus "Hel-"he stopped himself "Helen? Despite the potentially broken nose…I had a great time tonight."

She smiled softly and slipped on an old ragged t-shirt she used usually for cleaning and clipped her hair in a pony tail "I did too. I want to see you again."

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for answer."

Bruce 'Batman' Wayne and Doctor Magnus grinned at each other before she led him out of her room and into the bowels of her sanctuary and to the infirmary; despite their penchant for each getting into trouble, awkward date moments, almost broken noses and a lot of secrets they had a feeling they were going to be quite happy where ever this new relationship took them.


End file.
